Transcending Bonds Beyond
by Urshura Maria
Summary: Tragedy has left the remaining survivors traumatizing scars, one blamed herself. But her friends are here to see otherwise (A/U).


**A/N: ****This A/U one-shot is set between S_eason 4_ and S_eason 5_.**

**This is a heavy inspiration of _Final Fantasy IX. _There are also other inspirations in this one-shot.**

**It just suddenly popped into my head to apply it to this story.**

**It's also a small possibility to create this as a story but it's still undecided and of course, Writer's Block always kicks first.**

**Anyway, enjoy this one-shot.**

**Apologizes for seemly making _Yu-Gi-Oh! DM_ characters OOC or my OC being Mary-Sue as I try to make it realistically canon as possible.**

**I'll accept any concrites but no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! DM _or _Final Fantasy IX._**

**Only my OC.**

* * *

Beyond the forest, shined by the sunlight stands a dull golden-brown village. Huts and houses almost resembling modernized city homes it neighbors. Mountain of forests sloppy slopes, shined by the sunlight, boards behind the village of sized huts and houses.

It was fairly crowded as the villagers were jamming around the village. Sounds of chattering and laughter echoed. Groups of adults conversing with each other, children playfully chasing each other back and forth.

* * *

Sitting on a fairly crackled boulder was a lone dark brunette girl. Staring at the bright sky it shines, the breeze lightly kisses her face. Blowing her shoulder-length hair behind as the wind carried ripped leaves from the green forest.

In the corner of her eye, the teenager saw the girl fell down, scrapping herself to the ground. She wailed in tears while emitting groans of pain from her painful impact. The boy stopped his playful running, face grimaced in worry, quickly rushing her side to comfort her.

The dark brunette jumped off her boulder seat, also rushed to their side. When she reached them, the teenager helped the crying girl sit up with the boy joining to help. The teenager examined to see dirt stains on the girl. But her attention was on a fresh scrapped knee, that was on the verge of bleeding from it's peeled skin.

While the boy continued to comfort the wailing girl, the brunette bagged through her pouch to pick out her white bandages, small scissors and a small bottle of water. She began her procedure to cut the right size of bandages and applied small drops of water onto it.

The dark brunette cooed the crying girl soothingly, who was now sniffing in amidst of her sobs and hiccups. The teenager carefully applied the barely soaked bandage, causing the child to wince and few whimpers in pain. The boy held her hand for support when he saw this while stroking her back, the girl gritted her teeth to stifle her discomfort.

The older girl soon picked out a medical paper tape from her pouch. Cutting the bandage wrap with the tape to secure the wound. After examining the wound, the child became joyously happy again but this time being careful as the dark brunette offered words of advice with her wound.

It was then they saw a man and woman joining them. Upon seeing the girl's wound, they probed almost affectionately with gentle worriment. After the children ecstatically explained about her kind treatment from the dark brunette, they gratefully thanked the teenager.

The teenager quirked when the parents of the wounded girl (with the boy as her friend), told her that they strayed off too far from their sight while they shopped in town. The children's faces cringed with guilt when they heard the gentle sternness in their tone. They apologized but the couple smiled as waved it off as long they don't wander too far, which they nodded enthusiastically.

The couple offered the teenage girl with joining them with lunch, which she bashfully refused. But the children perked up excitedly, grabbing the brunette's hands for the older girl to accept. Given no choice with the children's pouting to their insistence, the brunette finally gave in. The girl's parents chuckled when the children cheered happily, watching as they led the teenager away with them trailing behind.

* * *

The dark brunette thanked the parents for lunch with the children waving excitedly goodbye. Their house sat at the entrance of the sloppy hill on sideways. White two-story house painted with brownish-red on the top roof, it neighbors the town. She chuckled when she recalled the whimsical children wanted her undivided attention, the parents had to settle them in their behavior during her stay.

Amidst the crowd, as she walked through the herd, the brunette watched villagers carried heavy items back and forth. But what caught her attention when she stopped was a few tending the wounded, treating the sick inside a few lowered stilted huts that are wide open to see.

A heavy look set on her face. She soon gazed at the bright blue sky, the breeze lightly kissing her face once more. Blowing her long hair behind as the wind carried a few ripped leaves from its home tree within the green forest.

It was then she noticed afar was a middle-sized fair reddish-brown vectored tent stood alone.

It hit her that she didn't fully explore the whole village. She occasionally visits Madeen's Tribe with Pegasus's transport to recover the jewels to Aurora, the village leader, whenever the dark brunette found them.

Intrigued, the dark brunette approached the tent. Inside, her eyes were greeted with dull darkness, barely brightened by the frame white lights that hide. She was met with the tent wall that the lights can radiate as much, seeing the fair deepness inside the tent.

It was then her eyes landed on a lone wooden table. But that's not what caught her attention, she gazed what's on top of it.

A peculiar grey crystal stone sitting alone.

Curiosity hit her as the dark brunette approached it closely. It was only a while when she stared at the grey stone until a glimmer of light sparkled. The stone radiantly shined, its light beaming at the tent wall that's barely illuminated.

In a flash, one by one were projected images of the familiar city underneath the supposedly starry night. The dull grey and red crimson pattern lined winged dragon roaring with flames flaring on its lips. Followed by a bright, sky blue and silver scaled wyvern in a prey stance with an icy glare. Another image was an orange fiery and milky blue chilling flaming balls collide into an explosion. Not before a purple thin line from above the dark clouds hailed down before it expanded, engulfing the entire city into a white explosion.

A startled yelp had escaped her lips. Stumbling back until her back was hit by a solidified wall she didn't even acknowledge. Deep breaths heaved back in and out. Her body quivered, erupting small whimpers which nearly turned into sobs but she briskly clenched fisted her hand. Forcefully slamming it across when she snapped out of it with enough awareness she quickly grasped onto. Few tears had escaped her eyes but she quickly used her arm that was still tightened by her fist to wipe them away. Deep breathing still stirred with her erratic beating heart. She placed her hand that dimmed her shaking hand to calm herself.

She closed her eyes, hand unmoved to still her heartbeats with her ears burning hotly that stood between her cropped bangs and her loose hair. Her head drumming as the same images projected earlier was engraved in her mind. As if she was inflicted, a small grunt left her lips. Her eyes tightened, a hand placed over her beating heart clenched, fisting her white blouse to steady her breathing. Casting the flashes away into the dark void in her vision, not wanting to have panic attacks to feel her erratic beating heart.

She remained in her position until her heart steadied calmly with its rhythmic beats. Panting lightly, she could feel herself partially drenched with sweat dripping down from head to toe, feeling as though she submerged from the water completely wet.

How long has it been since that... traumatic night?

That fiery dragon that breathed its scorching flaming balls from the cloudy sky, burning down the parts of the city into raging fire as it swooped down. It soon floated in the sky, red gleaming eyes glaring down from above, roaring almost angrily as if the city itself was the enemy the dragon despised.

She remembered as she stood calm and composed. Unfazed while still glaring at the red-winged dragon on the tall building at the very top to meet its level. The unexpected milky white sapphire glow from her fragmented jewel. The appearance of her fellow dark-haired with dark peach streaks summoner, who also held the fragmented jewel with the same glow. Standing alone at the opposite of the same structured building. The ceremony ritual from afar that brought forth that cerulean wyvern that eagerly awaited on their summoners.

The enormous blue, silvered scaled wyvern roared almost proudly after its reflecting curtain falls faded. Its snarling, scruffy lips twitched with a growl, sharp winged claws punctured through the top building stand to steady itself.

The calm before the storm when silence stirred as they flames rumbled, continuing to burn. Their glares towards each other did not dim through the strident flames. It broke when they fired their fiery blasts, clashing into a purple mix of explosion before the blue wyvern sprang from its position as it jumped off.

The teenager let out a groan as she couldn't reminisce any further. Her hand automatically held her head that was pounding it painfully, like a hammer forcefully nailing to puncture through the solid wood. She huffed short breaths to exhale her the heaviness weighing her heart.

She soon jolted in surprise when the dark brunette suddenly saw her fellow shoulder-haired blond summoner. The adult stood across with an unreadable look but her bright hazel eyes gleamed sadly and almost sympathetically.

Stillness stirred between them. The girl didn't know if it felt like it was an eternity, but she was half-heartedly thankful. She didn't even know what to do, say or even what to expect from herself or her fellow mates. Feeling the uncomfortable tension, her fellow summoner finally spoke up.

"Amalia,"

At the sound of her gentle but gingerly regret tone, instantly broke the ice that dispersed the uncanny feeling. The said girl's gratefulness kindled further.

"Katrina..."

"I'm... sorry about the... images are shown." The blond summoner apologized, trailing carefully with her words.

Amalia's heart prickled, flickering back at the transpired images from before.

"This... is a memorial tent." She continued on. "It is the home of the Pendulum Stone."

"'Pendulum Stone?'" Amalia blinked.

"The stone that... projects memories that are... the heaviest to conjure."

Amalia's eyes dimmed, gazing down sadly as she caught on what the summoner meant.

"I... apologize for not warning you sooner about this area. Have I known sooner..."

Amalia shook her head. "No, it's okay. It was my own fault for coming here."

She didn't blame the blond adult. Amalia had stride aimlessly in the village after the... tragedy occurred.

All she could feel was guilt, grief, sadness... Amalia couldn't list anymore.

"...Is there... anything I can do to help?" Katrina gingerly asked, earning another shake by the dark-haired girl.

"It's okay, Katrina," Amalia answered, smiling weakly. "Thank you for your help."

"Are you sure?" Katrina asked, sounding unsure but had inkling respect.

Amalia nodded. "Yes. I'll be fine."

She soon turned towards the curtains, parting them open to reveal the bright nature's view.

"I'll be outside for fresh air."

Katrina watched until Amalia exited the tent as the curtains fall, closing the view as the blonde summoner was all left alone in the darkness.

* * *

The breeze lightly kissed her face, feeling her heart beating to the soothing sound of air. Nature leaves carried by the wind that bypassed her without missing a beat. The splashing river that streams with the sun reflecting its light.

Peace and serenity soothed her heart, feeling her rhythmic heart beating calmly. A tiny smile crept upon her lips, enjoying nature's view.

How long has it been? Experiencing this wonderful paradise?

The closest to this was visiting the botanical gardens cafe in Domino City. Surrounded by colourful flowers and roses that boarded around the plants, emitting different scents both outside and inside the greenhouse. Nurtured by water sprinklers, shooting water in different patterns as it rotated in circles. Sounds of water streaming from waterfalls and fountains, splattered by birds cleaning themselves for their birdbath.

Domino City...

Her heart ached in miserable sadness.

It's been three days since its... incident.

Her thoughts wondered since the aftermath. Amalia recalled once more of Azure Swift Dragon's upper hand once the fiery blasts collided. Her and Camilla's Eidolon had managed to defeat Crimson Fury Dragon in a savage battle.

It was naturally normal when she and other summoners call upon any Eidolon the first time, the name leaves their mouth or clicked in their heads.

Just when the worst was over, Azure was suddenly annihilated in a flash.

The sudden eradication made an impact on the top buildings they stood. They would've fallen to their deaths if it wasn't for the immediate arrival of her friends, riding on Kaiba Corps's helicopters, run by their CEO ally, Seto Kaiba.

Both Amalia and Camilla had avoided their inevitable deaths if they weren't encouraged to jump across from the falling buildings to the fly helicopters. She was greeted by her friends' solace, who cried out pure relief for her safety. It wasn't long afterward from their reunion, the CEO suddenly greeted her by relief hug into his arms in front of the gawking flushed crowd, including Amalia.

As far they were concerned, Kaiba wasn't one to show his emotions to anyone except his younger brother, Mokuba. He was grouchy to everyone else but his only family occasionally, so the gesture towards one of his acquaintances he despised was so unexpectedly and uncharacteristic.

But between Amalia and Kaiba, they spent enough time to form the unlikely friendship from the sudden turn of events that occurred alone. The summoner didn't expect the CEO to share his affections. But nonetheless, she would be lying if she told herself she wasn't attracted to him. So she returned the heart-warming gesture.

It was short-lived as the reality of the tremors shook them back into reality. They managed to escape from the impending tragedy that enveloped that city into the white destruction.

Under Aurora's orders via Camilla, they all retreated to Madeen's Tribe village. Everyone and the surviving citizens Kaiba and her friends they managed to rescue, were horrified upon witnessing Domino City's annihilation, crying into tears for their beloved home.

Three days had passed without an incident.

The villagers with the keen citizens treated the wounded as they rested at the village. Kaiba's business associate, Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, immediately arrived soon thereafter to aid the aftermath.

Aurora, with Camilla and Pegasus, explained the new and impossible concept of Madeen Tribe and their ways, as summoners and the Eidolons that reside within their crystal jewels. It stunned Amalia's friends to shock, trying to process this. But nevertheless, they got the sense of this, seemly making it understandable.

The volunteers within the village and the strong-willed citizens sought to find survivors and homeless back with other essentials from the ruins until Domino City was restored.

It was fortunate that the villagers and few citizens are builders to willingly rebuild the shambled city with the prime minster's help. But the innocents caught within the war killed did not stop the grief for the fallen and loved ones, weeping in tears with sobs.

The more Amalia watched, the pang hit her until it ate her.

Then followed after was guilt.

Guilt for leading Domino City into its tragedy, dragging many innocents that were killed in the war. Not ever thinking that summoning the great Azure Swift Dragon against its mortal Crimson Fury Dragon would make so many consequences.

Now fear entered.

Fear of using her Eidolons and her Phantom Beasts Deck that Pegasus created for her. Fear that summoning them would create so much disaster.

Anguish and misery was nothing she ever felt before. But it pales in comparison to those that lost their fallen ones.

How could she let this happen?

What was she going to do?

As if she had a sixth sense, she slightly twitched. Though she stayed still, only sounds of steps with grass softly crunched entered her ears. The slight movement of the air lightly kissed her side, followed by a slump tremor.

"...Aren't you going to say anything?"

Her voice hoarse, throat clogged up. Her voice struggled to find its clarity as if it was the first time she could finally speak from being mute.

To answer her question, a gentle thud tremored beside her before the wind of silence followed.

She didn't know how long the quietness lasted but she was grateful.

For a while, Amalia felt the quietness now stirred into eeriness. Uncomfortable like before with Katrina, she brought her knees together in a fetal position to ease off the uncanny feeling.

It was then she felt a ghostly air gingerly placed on her back.

In an instant, the quiet eeriness dispersed. She relaxed as she released herself, she turned to see a familiar spirit face of Yami.

Upon seeing his glimmering amethyst eyes, his slightly pale face framed by his blonde streaks with his black and violet streaks, she felt like she was in haven.

Unlike before, Amalia couldn't fathom how overjoyed she was in her blossoming heart upon seeing him.

She and everyone else became aware of his presence for as long as they remembered. But no one knew him better as Yugi does since he holds the Millennium Puzzle that hosts Yami inside and they're the ones that can converse to each other.

At least that's what everyone thought until Amalia eventually entered the picture.

Just like how Amalia and everyone else had known Yami for a while, she also became aware of her own spiritual powers for a while. Her mediumship isn't strong like the latter's but it was enough to see him like Yugi can when they wished to. It isn't sufficient to control it, but there weren't any problems to deal with either. It was all played out in the open, like a movie that is filmed in a cinema.

It was strange but she can also feel his ghostly presence as if he was actually alive to feel his actions on another living person.

For as long as Amalia remembered, she began seeing spirit beings after that virtual reality adventure in the middle of the Battle City Tournament. It replicated Kaiba's technology, retaliated courtesy of his late stepfather and stepbrother Noah that was beyond imaginable. Dueling the Big Five was stressful, the thought of their bodies possessed by them was unimaginably unpleasant but at least they're still standing here.

It was authentic to feel the painful attacks, especially when she dueled against the Elemental Forces herself. Seems like Noah needed to be ensured back up in case if the Big Five failed, which she was surprised herself by this fact.

Amalia didn't know how she did it, but she herself managed to defeat them by herself with her friends' help. It was ironic that the virtual world adventure and Battle City finals, including her dueling friends, had inspired the brunette to become a full-fledge duellist like them.

She soon felt giddy inside. Her memory after they entered the virtual world separately was meeting a solidified spirit of Winged Kuriboh.

As far as she was concerned, seeing Duel Monsters Spirits was a separate concept. What's more, she always thought that Millennium Item holders can see each other spiritually. But it seems like it wasn't the case for her, courtesy of Yami and Yugi explaining she could be a true psychic, unlike the frauds they've met.

Her heart blossomed when she touched Winged Kuriboh the first time. She always loved him for his chibi appearance and antics like Yugi's Kuriboh. She surmised her memory and love for the creature had made him authentically solid in the virtual reality.

How wonders never cease.

Amalia was grateful for his company and guide in the virtual world before they all left. She had already missed her spirit companion so much.

Amalia soon felt a soft hand placed onto her shoulder.

Turning opposite of where Yami sat, she met the gentle face of Yugi.

It was like Yami's but had a dwarf height with a child-like face. It was remarkable how Yugi and Yami's faces almost bear a resemblance to each other, they could be mistaken for twin brothers by anyone at first glance.

They were polar opposites. Their attitudes, their obvious appearances, and voices (if one had sharp eyes), yet they managed to get along like a house on fire. She didn't know how long but it seemed like they're progressing so well, being so close like actual brothers. Their brotherly friendship amazes Amalia, seeing they coped so well like Yin and Yang when bad situations happened. Always rely on the charismatic leader for them to handle when the worst came.

"When I lost control of my dark powers," Yami began, "I lost Yugi."

"All I can think about is how I blamed myself for losing him – letting my darkness took control of me." Yami continued. "I didn't listen to our friends who thought otherwise. All I could do was blame myself for letting it happen – I even think I deserved punishment for my own actions."

Amalia blinked, staring at the spirit.

"I remember," Yugi began, "I remember when I was afraid."

Amalia turned to him, curiosity now stirring.

"I remember being afraid of Yami," she blinked at this. "As far as I remembered, the times when he helped me win at the Duelist Kingdom – until that one match with Kaiba." She saw him gazed down. His eyes gleaming with sadness despite the smile that stilled on his face.

"Kaiba forced his hand against me to surrender and Yami had advanced to win, no matter what to advance further."

Amalia turned to the latter, seeing he looked away from their gaze, saddened with guilt gleaming in his eyes.

"I'll admit..." Yami began, "it wasn't... my finest moment when I didn't stop to think of my own actions would've occurred if Yugi didn't stop me."

Amalia looked back at the two boys back and forth. It was the first time they ever shared their stories with them.

Yami's story reminded Amalia of Dartz's quest against the world. Her mind barely registered, recalling from their friends that Yami looked utterly broken after his first duel against Rafael. It was painful for the latter but this is the first time he spoke of this himself. She remembered she was away in the Spirit World to prepare for the war against Dartz and the Great Leviathan.

Yugi's story also recalls Amalia from their friends that it was their first time meeting Yami themselves. Pieces of this were ambiguous because they were confused at Yugi's explanation. But now she understood when he shared this with her now.

Amalia had met Yugi and the gang not long after the Duellist Kingdom had ended.

"There are times I blamed myself that my presence had endangered everyone and the world."

"Yami." Yugi lightly child, causing Yami to look at him. "It was never your fault. Besides, it's not like you were the one that going nuts to take over the world or willing to hurt our friends to get away with it."

Amalia gazed at the amethyst boy, furrowing his eyebrows as he scolded him.

"You did what you have to do." Yugi continued, his smile softened a bit in sadness as he gazed down the grass. "Of course it hurt that everyone is getting injured for us. But we wouldn't be here if we didn't pull through. Everyone is okay, safe and sound."

Yami smiled, feeling his heart with ease at his host's words. It is no wonder that such fate led him to Yugi. The latter always inspired him with encouragement when he felt like he was discouraged and righteously responsible.

"You're right. Thank you, Yugi." Yami grateful said before his smile fell at the other thought. "But... it wouldn't be said the same for... what transpired that... tragedy."

The trio now had grave looks on their faces, suddenly gazing at the grass. Sharing the same thoughts of that traumatic night that transpired three days ago.

"Of course, it is nothing compared to the lost innocents in the war and what happened to Domino City, but that doesn't mean you should take responsibility," Yami said, turning to the dark brunette.

Amalia's heart churned with a pang. "But..."

"It's like what I said. It's not like you ordered Azure Swift Dragon to kill them." Yugi chimed. "It was the enemy that killed them with Crimson Fury Dragon. We don't know what happened with Azure that suddenly destroyed, but you were only doing what you thought was right, you were trying to protect us."

"But..." Amalia protested weakly, now bringing hands closer to her face. "If only I could've thought of another way to stop it..."

"War is unavoidable – it can't be changed." Yami chimed gently. "War wouldn't mean peace or interrogation, only weapons, and violence."

"Even if there was one, it wouldn't change anything." Yugi followed, "and we wouldn't be standing if it did."

The summoner gazed at the latter, letting his and Yami's words enter her mind little by little. Was there no other way to prevent it? Would it change nothing at all?

She let them sunk into her mind.

"We never even blamed you for anything." He softly said, seeing she was considering their words. "Besides, you fought back with Eidolon against Eidolon, right? It's only natural to use it against the enemy."

Amalia's heart eased a bit, but fear still stirred. "But everyone... got hurt and killed..."

"You didn't have a choice." Yami chimed. "Would there be another way to fight against that Crimson Fury Dragon?"

Amalia blinked at this, looking at the spirit momentarily before she shook her head.

"See?" Yugi smiled before he gazed somewhere else. "You know, when I saw Crimson Fury Dragon the first time it attack Domino City, I was scared of it too."

Both Amalia and Yami turned to him. "It was the first thing that came to mind. The more I watched it burn the city, the more I wanted it to stop – I even wanted to beg for it to stop."

Amalia carefully turned to Yami, who's gaze returned to the grass. He remembered the boy's cries and pleas when they watched in horror of the blazing city, the screeching screams when people ran in fear... or of death.

For the first time, the spirit felt helpless. It pales in comparison dueling against Pegasus when he used the Millennium Eye at the Duellist Kingdom. The virtual world to duel against the Big Five, Gozaburo and Noah. Battle City to duel against Yami Marik or even Dartz and the Great Leviathan. They were all revolved Duel Monsters that was really authentic with magic, hosting souls in hostage, monsters in solidified form or even digitalized to disappear.

The fact Crimson Fury Dragon swooped to attack Domino City out of now was no illusion.

No warning, no preparation,

nothing.

All would have been like that if it wasn't for...

"Until I saw Azure Swift Dragon the first time." Yugi continued, voicing the spirit's thoughts. "When I thought it looked like it was about to kill us, Azure swifted to help us. Seeing him the first time, I felt safe that the Azure was helping us."

"That's when I realize that Eidolons isn't monstrous at all," Yugi concluded. "If you and Camilla didn't summon Azure, I would never think of that."

Amalia's heart eased slowly, blinking at Yugi who admitted this

"Yes," Yami chimed, "I would say the same if Azure didn't come to protect us."

She now stared at them in awe. Feeling the heaviness in her heart now weightless, dispersed into thin air as it was washed away. The dark brunette could feel the genuine honesty traced in their voice.

Was it okay? Is it...

"Is it... okay to keep using them?"

_"Of course!"_

Blinking at the new voice, they turned to see familiar faces; the cheerful peanut gallery of the blonde-haired Joey, brown mohawk Tristan and short-haired brunette Téa. They approached the trio with bright smiles on their faces.

"It's like what Yugi said, it's not like you summoned Crimson Fury Dragon and set it on fire." Joey continued.

"Yeah!" Tristan chimed. "Whoever controlled Crimson is gonna pay! That's who destroyed Domino City!"

"Domino City is gone, lots of people are still crying, but at least they're not giving up." Téa offered with a gentle smile. "It's tough, but at least they're coping with whom they have left. Just like us."

"We're still here, alive too – which I'm glad," Joey added with a relieved sigh, almost sheepishly. "Don't wanna become fried skewers."

"At least we're still okay."

"Together forever."

_"If you ask me, that sounds cheesy."_

They turned as their eyes landed on the dark-haired man, Duke.

"But yeah," Duke sighed with a sheepish smile. "I don't wanna be molten marshmallows too. Least I'm still around. Now I gotta rebuild my Dungeon Dice Monsters shop now it's gone too."

Her heart was now lifted, the dense air clearing inside her.

It was true that the survivors had lost everything from the war. But like what Téa said, with whom and what they have left, they're coping with a new purpose. Not everything is lost if they're willing to help rebuild Domino City with much-needed help while they stayed in Madeen's Tribe.

Her eyes brimmed until it streamed down her cheeks, dripping down to the wet grass. Embracing her friends' comforting words, how their cheerfulness brightened to lift her spirits, how genuine the truth was. Their friends brought themselves together to hug the eased dark brunette.

Was it really okay?

Was it?

"Is it really okay?" Amalia finally asked, crackled with a hoarse voice.

"Yeah."

They all blinked in surprise when a fairly pitched voice that suddenly chimed. They turned to see the source of more familiar faces unexpectedly entered. It was the two brothers; the older brunette Kaiba and the dark-haired in his only mid-teenage years, Mokuba.

The latter eagerly left Kaiba's side to join the gang's side. When he did, he smiled in repose, to ease the older summoner. He gingerly approached her side, perching his small body comfortably to sit next to her.

"We never blamed you for what happened to Domino City – nobody did." Mokuba smiled gently. "From what Aurora told us, you and Camilla were only doing what was right as summoners. Both of you were trying to protect all of us with your Eidolons."

Amalia turned to the stoic Kaiba, standing afar from the group.

"I don't know about this summoners and Eidolons guff, but enough with your moping." Kaiba sternly said, but not harsh enough as his underlying tone is civilly gentle if it is hard enough to hear. "I would have to charge you with debt for Kaiba's Corps headquarters that's gone now if you don't get it together."

"Hey!" Joey yelled in protest.

"That's not helping, Kaiba." Tristan concurs in a disapproving tone.

"That's too much pressure, man," Duke added, his tone nearly equally the same as Tristan's.

Kaiba only scoffed at the protests, looking away with arms crossed.

Amalia stared at the brunette, seeing that he was giving his input that sounded roughly harsh, but she was grateful as she smiled at the grumpy CEO.

_Thank you._

Her attention was spanned away when Joey and Tristan's (and Duke if he complies) antics spurred her and everyone else to watch them arguing with Kaiba almost animatedly in amusement.

Without anyone noticing, Kaiba gazed at the elated Amalia. Blue eyes lingering at the dark brunette, not leaving her presence.

* * *

Beyond not afar, the dark blue-haired Aurora and the silver white-haired Pegasus watched from the distance.

"She has good friends." Aurora smiled.

"The level of their friendship never ceases to surprise me," Pegasus remarked.

Light footsteps were heard not afar. Both adults looked back, not surprised to see the dark-haired with dark peach streaks summoner Camilla joining their side.

"You should've seen it before." The latter spoke up. "Back at Kaiba's helicopter after they picked me up, they all refused to stay behind when they found out Amalia was also at the battlefield."

"They even threatened Kaiba and his guards to be boarded on if they were told to stay put one more time."

"Their determination is admirable."

"Not even a sunder can break their spirits." Pegasus sighed, remembering back the time at the Duellist Kingdom. Before losing his Millenium Eye. Their essence ghostly blocked its crystal clear powers, it helped them achieve Yugi and Yami's victory.

"Kaiba didn't want to yield but they were fiercely scary enough to let them be boarded on." Camilla continued. "He wasn't given much choice with the city ambush going on around them."

"No surprise from Kaiba-boy." Pegasus sighed almost exaggeratedly as if the news wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"It's not so hard to see that Kaiba-boy is... picky with people."

"And hard to convince I assume."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they needed to persuade Kaiba-boy so much for his assistance."

"Well..." Camilla's eyes twinkled at this. "That part didn't happen."

Both adults blinked, looking at the young girl.

"What do you mean?" Aurora inquired.

Camilla playfully gazed away from their questioning looks. "Right after Kaiba finally yielded, he kind off flew away to Amalia straight away. They didn't have to say anything about that."

"He did that?"

"Yep." Camilla nodded, beaming with a nod.

"Interesting.." Pegasus mused, "What could possibly give Kaiba-boy a reason to fly to Amalia-girl? As far I am very much aware, Kaiba-boy will doubtlessly fly after his dear Mokuba-boy if he is in her place. I wonder why..."

"Maybe Mokuba isn't the only one then." Camilla brightly smiled almost mysterious, before trying to muffle her giggles.

"What do you mean by that?" Pegasus asked, confused.

_"Amalia."_

The adults plus the young girl looked back to the group upon hearing Kaiba's call to the said girl.

"Hm?"

All of a sudden, rough lips made contact with her forehead. She gasped at the affection while almost everyone else shrieked in surprise, jaws wide open with eyes almost popping out.

A tint of pink burned lightly on her cheeks, her heart racing. Especially upon gazing at his handsome face that was framed by his brunette hair. A smirk plastered on his face while his bright blue eyes glimmered with a calming genuinity.

"W-wha-" Joey began, stuttering at the sight with a flushed face burning up.

"What's the matter, amateur?" Kaiba taunted. "Can't take the heat?"

The blonde's stammering demeanor was shattered the moment he heard this, fully flushed. It was momentarily when he was now burning with anger that ignited immediately. He scowled at the mocking brunette.

"What did you just say!?" Joey howled, vividly riled up.

"You heard me."

"Why I outta-!"

The blonde growled, twitching in annoyance while the brunette didn't faze his smirk, eyes closed in satisfaction as he now crossed his arms.

"How can you stand this jerk!?" Joey indigenously asked Amalia while pointing at the brunette, sounding almost incredulous.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _mutt_." Kaiba cut in, not losing his mocking tone proudly.

"Why you-!"

Yugi and Tristan acted quickly and held Jo back from attack the smirking brunette, looking proud of his achievement. Even with the hold-up, Joey was still angrily barking at the pleased Kaiba, seemly triumph with the reaction.

The village leader, who blinked from the sudden, sweet gesture the brunette initiated, now smiled at this. Pegasus also grinned in amusement at the ruckus after recovering quickly from the unexpected affection they witnessed.

"Oh my. I never knew that Kaiba-boy held such romantic feelings for Amelia-girl." Pegasus remarked.

"That is rare to see." Aurora beamed. "But it is a small sign. It seems that even he is concerned about Amalia's role as a summoner with the Eidolons ever since they arrived here."

She remembered catching sight of Kaiba's expressions. Noticing the smallest flickers of how troubled he was when she, Camilla and Pegasus explained everything. The Madeen's Tribe that is the home of Summoners and Guardian Keepers of Eidolons. Aurora recalled the grim look that twitched on his stoic face that broke off, despite his protests of disbelief about them.

_"This can't be real." Kaiba murmured incredulity, despite the shocked tone that was traced in his voice. "Am I supposed to believe this junk of nonsense?"_

The village leader noted that his incredulous betrayed his genuine shock. She knew that he was convinced, if not more, than the enemy who summoned the Crimson Fury Dragon that attacked Domino City was not a hoax nor a dream.

Who would think that after that purple light that suddenly engulfed the Azure first and the entire city into the explosion of ruins?

It didn't stop when Kaiba's grave look grew dimmer if anyone had sharp eyes to notice. When the subject came to Amalia is one of the summoners. In spite of his attempts to regain his stoic composure, his grim-faced overwhelmed his self-control.

She now knew that Kaiba cared Amalia as much he cared for Mokuba enough to break through his shield of self-restraint emotions.

"It is clear that he is not very... expressive with his own emotions."

"Yes," Pegasus agreed, "if my memory serves me right, it's only normal that he'll show how much he cares for his younger brother.

Camilla giggled. "Well, now he's got a special girl to care for too."

The trio grins from ear to ear, watching the group in amusement. The proud Kaiba smirking away from the provoked Joey, who is still held back by the Yugi and Tristan with struggle. Amalia was somewhat still in a daze with a tint painted on her cheeks, but otherwise like everyone else, crackled a nervous grin at the antics.

The tragedy had left a large traumatized scar but the sun now shines brightly with its warm light. The wind lightly blowing nature, emitting its rolling sounds. The breeze swaying, carrying the leaves and petals that fell from its stem. The water that now lightly splashes its tiny tides that clashed with another.

Feeling as though the heavy tension of a burden, had been washed away. Swept far away from wherever both water and air had carried it.

Whatever lies ahead,

regardless of the warnings,

the future will not be scary to face alone.


End file.
